Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. Beachte auch meine Urlaubszeiten, es kann sein, dass ich im Urlaub nicht immer sofort antworten kann! ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Das Lied in Nemesis Hi, ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich habe am Samstag Star Trek Nemesis auf Kabel 1 gesehen, und wollte fragen ob du weißt wie das Lied heißt das Lt.Commander Data auf der Hochzeit singt. Ich kenn das zwar hab aber denn Namen vergessen. Vielleicht weißt du es ja.Schon mal Danke im vorraus.Lt.Commander Data 17:18, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Blue Skies ;) --Pflaume 17:20, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eigene Seite kannste Löschen :-) danke --STFan 11:12, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re.Überschriften Ist in Ordnung, werde in Zukunft besser drauf achten, Danke! --ODN 10:12, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Märtyrer Eigentlich ist mir auch klar, dass i.d.R. jemand schon tatsächlich sterben muss, um ein Märtyrer zu werden, allerdings macht dann auch Kyril Finns Zitat nicht so richtig Sinn, wenn er von einem toten Märtyrer spricht, denn das impliziert, dass es auch "lebende Märtyrer" gibt. Es gibt auch andere Definitionen des Begriffes (insbesondere im religiösen Verständnis) in denen die Person entweder Verfolgung oder den Tod erdulden muss. Von daher scheint es auch "lebende Märtyrer' zu geben (wenn mal mal googelt: es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die von ihren Anhängern so bezeichnet wurden, z.B. Kardinal Van Thuân). --Pflaume 17:21, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Habe es mal versucht ein wenig weiter zu fassen. Als Märtyrer werden Personen bezeichnet, die für ihre Überzeugungen – seien sie religiös oder politisch motiviert - Verfolgung, Misshandlung oder Tod erleiden. Ich denke das müsste so gehen. Man könnte auch ein "und/oder" einfügen, aber ich denke das macht sich im Fließtext vielleicht nicht so gut, oder? --Pflaume 18:28, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Euphorie Hallo Bravo, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und die Episode Euphorie verschieben? Ich bräuchte das Lemma für den entsprechenden Artikel. Danke im Voraus.--Tobi72 12:11, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke.--Tobi72 12:42, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Parada(s) Bin ich schon. Also in der deutschen Übersetzung wird auch an dieser Stelle "Ich hätte gerne den Zuganscode zu den Quartieren der Paradas" gesagt. Parada fällt in der deutschen Übersetzung nur wenn von "Parada-System" oder "Parada II" oder so die Sprache ist. Ich finde das auch sehr merkwürdig und ungewöhnlich, aber so wie ich das aus den ganzen Kontexten sehe, heißt die Spezies (auch wenn es meiner Ansicht nach keinen Sinn macht) Paradas und nicht Parada. War nicht meine Idee.--Tobi72 21:34, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist die Frage. Zumindest in der deutschen Übersetzung ist das halt so oder so ein Stilbruch. Es heißt normalerweise bei Spezies: Der Bajoraner, Die Bajoraner, Der Vulkanier, Die Vulkanier. Das "s" am Ende einer Speziesbeschreibung währe falsch, wenn die Spezies "Parada" heißt. Wie verhalten wir uns da? Nehmen wir die deutsche oder die englishe Version als Lemma? Laut der Übersetzung, wie gesagt, wurden die nur "Paradas" genannt, deshalb hab ich das geändert. Auch im Anbetracht der Logbücher, da diese ja falsch geschrieben wären.--Tobi72 21:50, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, also lassen wir es so. Sollte ggf. ein Redirect "Parada" --> "Paradas" gemacht werden, da das der offizielle englische Name ist?--Tobi72 09:08, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kathrin/Kathrin Danke für die Tipps. Ja bei Seven of Nine liege ich gerade zurück, ich werde mir demnächst das ganze Jahr, das ich jetzt bearbeitet habe anschauen. Mein Internetzugang ist momentan leider zeitlich begrenzt und auch örtlich etwas schwierig. Aber ich werde dran arbeiten. --One of four 18:04, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Credit-Archiv Danke - wie schon geschrieben besteht die Möglichkeit das noch auszuweiten. Gerade die Gastdarsteller dürften da interessant sein (u.a. wegen der vielen Fehler und Eigenarten, bspw. spielt George Takei in einer Folge "Dr. Sulu" :-D - und ja, das mit der Nichtberücksichtigung der Vorlage ist Absicht. Mit der Screencap-Vorlage verbinde ich in erster Linie Canon-Bilder, also Bilder, die wir für den Canon-Teil unserer Artikel verwenden. Die Bilder mit den Einblendungen sind der Produktionsseite zugeordnet, sollten daher auch nicht mit InUniverse-Bilder vermischt werden. In diesem Zusammenhang fällt mir aber auch ein, dass wir eh eine neue Unterkategorie für diese Art Produktionsbilder brauchen, das wurde auch hier schon mal (aber an suboptimaler Stelle) vorgeschlagen. Ich werde das mal hier ansprechen. --Pflaume 21:26, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, das Original hat da immer Vorrang, nur denke ich, dass wir auch Weiterleitungen anlegen sollten, die sich aus den fehlerhaften deutschen Credits ergeben. Bspw. sollte Starek auf Sarek und Emily auf Amanda Grayson verweisen (weil es so in den dt. Credits steht - und auch weil, zumindest im Fall von Emily, die Figur in der Episode so genannt wurde). Könnte ja sein, dass jemand aufgrund der deutschen Credits (die er im TV gesehen hat) nach einem bestimmten Namen sucht. --Pflaume 21:40, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Forschungsschiff Der letzte Abschnitt soltle sich eigentlich auf das Schiff beziehen, mit welchem die Erde beobachtet wurde, da es aber für die Handlung keinen weiteren Sinn hatte, konnte man es auch weg lassen, ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage... --D47h0r 17:34, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Angelegenheit hat sich nun vollends eröedigt, es handelt sich nicht, wie irrtümlich von mir gedacht, sondern um ein Erkundungsschiff, siehe hier. Da zu dem Schiff ja offensichtlich ein Artikel, ohne Namen etc, besteht, erübrigt sich der Rest. Danke für das wachsame Auge... --D47h0r 20:15, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Chandra und Doran Hi Bravo, kannst du die Seiten Chandra (Begriffsklärung) und Doran (Begriffsklärung) bitte wie hier besprochen verschieben und die Überbleibsel danach löschen? Mir ist das Überschreiben der bereits existierenden Lemmata leider nicht möglich. Gruß--Joe-le 13:32, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hab das mal übernommen mit dem Verschieben/Löschen ;) --Pflaume 15:47, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ups, ja die Löschkandidat-Vorlagen habe ich vergessen einzubauen, danke dafür. Die Vorlage kannte ich im Übrigen gar nicht, sie wird hier auch gar nicht aufgeführt.--Joe-le 18:13, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild getauscht Danke für den Hinweis, wenn sowas ist wegen Bild hochladen und austauschen kannst du das auch selbst machen, bei sowas hab ich natürlich keine Einwände. --Klossi 13:09, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild Holoschiff Ersteinmal danke für den Hinweis, vor lauter Bildern das richtige wohl nicht gesehen. Im gleichen Zug habe ich gemerkt, das es sogar nochmals ein recht ähnliches Bild gibt, sogar von mir selbst hochgeladen. Es zeigt zwar nicht exakt das gleiche, aber ist doch sehr ähnlich. --D47h0r 11:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC)thumb thumb. Tal Shiar‎‎ Wollte hier nur kurz erklären, warum ich das Wort "eigenmächtig" einbauen wollte. Rekar handelt offensichtlich gegen bestehende Befehle (die er, wie ich annehme vom romulanischen Militär erhielt), wenn er das Schiff entgegen dem ursprünglichen Auftrag / Plan nicht nach Romulus bringen will, sondern direkt dem Tal Shiar übergeben will. Er persönlich hat ein Arrangement mit dem Tal Shiar getroffen (Nevala reagiert ja bspw. äußerst überrascht auf seine Ankündigung). Er hat also "eigenmächtig" das Ziel der Mission geändert. --Pflaume 03:35, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hab's wieder eingebaut. ;) --Pflaume 16:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) JAG Ich hab gerade nochmal nachgeguckt in der Folge 9x02. Das Kind heißt tatsächlich "James" mit dem Zweitnamen "Kirk". ich war mir bis gerade doch ziemlich sicher, dass es um den Namen "Tiberius" ging. Nichts für ungut ;) --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 14:14, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, Bezug!.. Ja, und wenn ich einen Bezug zur Energiespeicherung im Artikel Energie in den Serien finde und es richtig anspreche, dann ist der Absatz, den Du gelöscht hast schwupp canonisch, nehme ich an.. Es gibt doch bestimmt zahlreiche Bezüge zu irgendwelchen Energie-"Devices" durch die ganze Star Trek Landschaft, man muss sie nur erstmal finden. Wenn ich mal zufällig darauf stoße dann kann ich wahrscheinlich den Absatz mit entsprechendem Bezug wieder reinsetzen, denke ich. Allein Materie und Antimaterie wäre Bezug genug, aber es wird weiter oben ja schon angesprochen, und mein Absatz wäre wohl nur der Blickpunkt bezüglich Energiespeicher. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 12:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Das wirkliche Leben Man sollte sowas farblich markieren, in deinem Fall war meine Korrektur natürlich mehr als sinnfrei, danke für den Hinweis. --D47h0r 18:21, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Reue Danke für den Hinweis. Ich war mir bei Erstellen des Artikels nicht ganz sicher, hatte aber schon den Verdacht. -- 13:21, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) In Bearbeitung setzen auf unbestimmte Zeit??? Hi Bravo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Ellinett die Artikel von B'Ellana Torres und Tom Paris (vielleicht auch noch einige mehr) seit einigen Tagen auf "In Bearbeitung" hat. Klarerweise wird er/sie nicht ganztags und dann noch mehrere Tage bearbeiten und ich meine er/sie sollte darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden, dass er/sie das wieder zurückstellt, sobald er/sie nicht mehr daran arbeitet. Da ich aber nicht weiß, ob das DOCH erlaubt ist und ich einen Fehler begehe, wenn ich ihn/sie darauf aufmerksam mache wollte ich dir diese Frage stellen. Kannst ja entsprechend handeln. Gruß -- EyeOfTheBeholder 21:47, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verweis oder Meta? Habe mich bei den beiden Artikeln zur Republic hier orientiert, wo auch die Meta-Vorlage dafür verwendet wurde. Wenn, dann sollten wir bei so etwas eine einheitliche Linie fahren, denn es scheinen wohl noch weitere Artikel für diese Hinweise die Meta-Vorlage zu benutzen, auch wenn ich solche, abgesehen vom genannten, gerade nicht parat habe. Aber Verweis ist hier natürlich passender als Meta. --D47h0r Linkfix Hallo Bravomike, ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Vorlage:TVSerie nach Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien verschoben und würde nun demnächst gern die Weiterleitung löschen. Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite zu ändern. Danke, -- 07:59, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Logbuch Wollte gerade ein neuen Logbucheintrag erstellen und plötzlich habe ich keinen Berechtigung mehr dazu - bis jetzt ist da immer gegangen - muss ich was beantragen oder wie komme ich wieder dazu? Wenn man Episoden bearbeitet ist das echt notwendig. --One of four 11:35, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Etwas ähnliches habe ich auch bemerkt, als der Bot zwei Logbucheinträge nicht bearbeiten konnte: "Page is locked". Kann das vllt mit einer kaskadierenden Seitensperre zu tun haben? Aber das Sperr-Logbuch gibt nichts her, was darauf deuten könnte. Oder gibt es vllt eine Obergrenze für die Anzahl von Unterseiten eines Artikels? -- 12:26, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe es gleich nochmal probiert - ich war angemeldet - und es erscheint folgender Text bei mir: Keine Berechtigung Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Du hast nicht die erforderliche Berechtigung für diese Aktion. Was bedeutet das? --One of four 09:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt mal Avatar gefragt, sicher weiß er einen Rat. -- 11:26, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tauglichkeit Hallo Bravo, ich bin mir sicher Benutzer:Dr. Relezt meint es gut, aber irgendwie scheint sein Deutsch nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein und er hackt manchmal so durch die Artikel und hinterlässt dabei meiner Meinung nach eine Verwüstung, zuletzt beim Artikel "Galeo-Manada-Stil", wie hier direkt zu sehen ist. Zum ersten mal ist mir das beim Tier Artikel aufgefallen und ich habe da in der Diskussionsseite und auch bei der Rückabwicklung auf eine frühere Version Entsprechendes gesagt. Ich denke wir sollten ihn nett aber bestimmt darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das nicht so gut ist, wie er die Artikel bearbeitet. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 18:14, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild gelöscht Tut mir leid, das mit dem Bild. Kommt bestimmt nicht wieder vor. Leider hab ich noch nicht herrausgefunden wie man die Bilderliste dursuchen kann... LG Alisio Star 14:40, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Ich kannte den Link zwar schon, hab' aber nicht daran gedacht, Bilder auf diese Art zu suchen. Grüße, Alisio Star 14:08, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Meine Benutzerseite Hallo Bravo, ich habe eine Bitte an Dich. Kannst Du dir mal meine Benutzerseite anschauen und mir sagen was ich falsch gemacht habe, denn sie sieht nicht so aus wie ich mir das gedacht habe--Sisko2375 21:33, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Bravo, Du hast mir sehr geholfen, sieht schon besser aus--Sisko2375 22:07, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 1921 :Hallo Bravo, Du hast meinen Eintrag in 1921 rückgänig gemacht, stimmt die Jahreszahl nicht??--Sisko2375 17:20, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild verschoben: Propouniversum -> Protouniversum Danke.--Tobi72 14:55, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gowron Hallo Bravo, sollte man noch bei den einzelnen Abschnitten eine Überschrift einfügen??--Sisko2375 22:43, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ersetzen von Bildern Habe grad bemerkt, dass du dieses Bild Datei:T'Pol Spiegeluniversum Brücke.jpg ersetzen wolltest (was dank unseres derzeit problemanfälligen Bild-Systems natürlich nicht geklappt hat) und da wollte ich auf dieses Forum hier aufmerksam machen: Forum:Wieder Fehler beim Bilder hochladen. --Pflaume 18:19, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Dixon Hill Hallo Bravo. So ziemlich am Anfang der Folge geht Picard nach der Unterhaltung mit Troi zum Holodeck um das Holoprogramm zu aktivieren. Ich zitiere die relevante Stelle: Somit heißt für mich der Holoroman Dixon Hill Privatdetektiv. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 22:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Quellen in Bernstein Gut, im Kommentar zu der Änderung in Bernstein habe ich ja auch geschrieben "rückgängig machen, falls unangemessen", also no prob! Den Begriff "Quelle" kann man so oder so interpretieren und fälschlicherweise habe ich die ganze Beschreibung der Szene + der MA-technischen Quelle für mich als "Quelle" angesehen, was ja auch so interpretiert an sich nicht falsch ist. Ich bin halt dafür, dass Darstellungen bzw. Referenzen bzw. ... + Quelle unter einem gesonderten Abschnitt aufgeführt werden um mehr Ordnung zu haben. Das ist aber Ansichtssache. Gruß! --EyeOfTheBeholder 17:26, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) "Alte Cardassianische Straße" oder allgemein zu Diskussionen um die Lemmawertigkeit Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du diese Diskussion verfolgst, aber ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass hier in der MA in letzter Zeit so einiges aus dem Ruder läuft, was die Lemmawertigkeit von Artikeln angeht. Wir haben in letzter Zeit eine Anhäufung von Diskussionen zu diesem Thema wie ich sie, seitdem ich hier angefangen habe, noch nicht erlebt habe. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich keine Patentlösung parat habe, wie wir (auch und insbesondere als Admins!) mit solchen Fragen besser umgehen könnten, aber Fakt ist, dass wir uns was ausdenken müssen, um diese Diskussionen in geordnete Bahnen bringen zu können. Denn so wie es aussieht, wird lange und breit diskutiert (was man auch mal in der Relation betrachten muss: ein Artikel mit 60 Wörtern verursacht eine Diskussion von über 2.000 Wörtern Umfang!) und meist passiert dann gar nichts - auch weil sich die Fronten wie in obiger Diskussion schnell verhärten - und der fragliche Artikel bleibt bestehen, obwohl es massive Kritik daran gibt. Ich befürchte, wenn's so weitergeht, wird hier bald beim Erstellen von Artikeln totale Anarchie herrschen… --Pflaume 19:42, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Und damit ich nicht als Verursacher darstehe: Nach einiger Bedenkzeit und aller Argumente hätte ich der Gegenseite sowieso einen geordneten AZL-Antrag empfohlen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich deinen letzten Satz für übertrieben halte, stimme ich dir zu, dass wir die Lemmawertigkeit überdenken sollten und allgemein Regeln dazu ggf. festlegen sollten, um nicht mehr an speziellen Artikeln darüber diskutieren zu müssen. -- 20:29, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Garantie War mit meinem letzten Kommentar einen Tick zu spät dran, hattest den Artikel schon verschoben, müsstest da jetzt die erneut erstellte Diskussion nochmal löschen, sorry. --D47h0r 17:37, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sitak-Bilder Ich habe bei einem Bild versehentlich Typo eingebaut, wäre nett, wenn du das alte Bild löschen könntest, sobald ich es neu hochgeladen habe. --Mark McWire 18:27, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Boothby Warum darf Boothby denn keine Person sein? --D47h0r 10:34, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verschiebung So, nun eine eventuelle kleine Dummheit begangen, Exekution nach Hinrichtung verschoben, allerdings gab es ja Hinrichtung schon als WL zu Exekution. Müssten nun nicht beide Artikel bestehen oder wurde das überschrieben? Zumindest klappt die WL von Exekution auf Hinrichtung schonmal... --D47h0r 14:52, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kleine Hinweise Hallo Bravo, Danken für Deine Hinweise. Ich wusste nicht das wir auf das Bildmaterial der en/ma zurückgreifen, habe aber auch bei uns kein vergleichbares Bild gefunden, genauso wie bei der Zeichnung in dem Artikel von Moly. Sorry--Sisko2375 08:39, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re Bild Sorry, ich dachte wenn ich in der Suchfunktion als Beispiel:Datei:Maggie.jpg|tump eingeben das ich dann auf die Bilder der deutschen Ma zugreifen. Habe jetzt mir die Kategorieseite Personen abgespeichert.--Sisko2375 13:57, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Bravo, kannst Du mir auch sagen wie ich das machen soll, ich habe leider keine Ahnung davon.--Sisko2375 17:46, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ~/Spezies/TAS/1x06/1 Überschriften funktionieren in der Vorlage leider nicht! Wr können in diesen Artikeln leider keine Überschriften benutzen... --Pflaume 18:25, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nur zur Ergänzung: Die Überschriften werden zwar angezeigt, aber das Problem ist, dass man in einem Sammelartikel dann viele zusätzliche Überschriften im Inhaltsverzeichnis hätte (also jedes mal "Bekannte Angehörige", "Weitere Angehörige", "Hintergrundinformationen" usw.) und das bringt das Ganze doch sehr durcheinander. --Pflaume 18:53, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) nochmal Bild Hey Bravo, wie es so scheint ist mir wieder der gleiche Fehler passiert bei dem Bild von Orak, habe es aus der en/MA auf mein Computer geladen und dann zugeschnitten in den Artikel eingefügt als 3/4 Portrait es ist aber nicht ein 3/4 Portrait. Meine Frage ist wann ist es ein 3/4 Portrait. Gruß--Sisko2375 14:04, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Orak Der Freund von Jake Sisko ist doch ansich auch ein Klingone oder nicht? Aufgrund dessen würde ich den bisherigen Orak (Klingone) nach Orak (Enterprise) (o.ä.) verschieben wollen, da der andere Orak bereits den Zusatz für DS9 hat. Einwände dagegen? --D47h0r 14:26, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Caitianer/Edosianer Was spricht denn dagegen, die Artikel als WL zu behalten? So sind wir hier ja des Öfteren verfahren. Jüngstes Bespiel Joanna McCoy. --Egeria 17:48, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Chakotay Weiß nicht was nicht gestimmt hat mit dem was ich dem hintergrund hinzugefügt habe... in Seven of Nine steht was ähnliches über seven und janeway wurde aber dringelassen... aber ich lass das schreiben hier jetz eh weil egal was man schreibt es kommt immer ein kluger admin der was dran rum macht und man muss immer erst diskutieren und überzeugen bis juemand einsieht dass andere auch schon mal star trek gesehen haben... wenn richtige infos dann einfach gelöscht un nicht irwie anderes einsortiert werden wird die arbeit einiger nutzer hier einfach nicht anerkann WooF (hab mein PW vergessen) :Hallo 79.254.15.174 / WooF. Ich habe Deinen Kommentar in Chakotay entfernt, weil er ja eindeutig eine subjektive Beurteilung war. Du bezeichnest ihn beispielsweise als Janeways submissiven Gegenpart … stets darauf bedacht ist die Crew der Voyager als Einheit zurück zur Erde zu führen und dabei die Sternenflottenprotokolle einzuhalten. (Anmerkung: Ich weiß nicht genau, was Du mit submissiv meinst, wenn Du subordinativ meinst, dann passt Gegenpart irgendwie nicht, wenn Du subversiv meinst, dann passt nicht, dass er sich an die Protokolle hält…) Das ist aber nur Deine persönliche Beurteilung seiner Rolle in der Serie, die andere vollkommen anders sehen können. Einen solchen Kommentar kann ich zum Beispiel im Artikel zu Seven nicht finden. Egal, eine solche Passage könnte durchaus im Artikel unterkommen, da gibt es keinen grundsätzlichen Widerspruch, nur müsste sie dann als persönliche Meinung belegt werden, das heißt, man müsste ein Buch oder Interview oder irgendeine Quelle finden, in der ein Offizieller aus dem Produktionsumfeld diese Beurteilung abgibt. Dann müsste man vor den ganzen Absatz schreiben: „XY, der XZ von Star Trek: Voyager, meinte zu Chakotay: ‚…‘“, und dann wäre klar, wessen Meinung es ist. Ich hoffe, Du verstehst, worum es mir geht und dass das hier nicht darum geht, dass die arbeit einiger nutzer hier einfach nicht anerkannt wird, es geht nur darum, dass wir hier an einer Enzyklopädie arbeiten. Die sollte möglichst objektiv und neutral sein. Wenn man eine Meinung einbringt, dann nicht seine eigene, sondern nur eine relevante Meinung eines Produktionsassoziierten, und dann muss man dafür auch eine Quelle nennen. Das wird in der MA/en zum Beispiel sehr viel häufiger gemacht, und ich würde mich sehr freuen, das auch bei uns mehr zu finden. Wenn Du also einen Beleg für den Absatz hast, dann kann er sofort wieder rein!--Bravomike 07:32, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Verschieben Hi bravomike. Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Du siehst ja selbst, was das für eine Heidenarbeit ist, das neue System umzusetzen. Da kann man schlichtweg nicht an alles denken, schon gar nicht Interwikilinks in anderen Sprachversionen zu ersetzen. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich auch nie dran gedacht, denn als ich am Anfang meiner MA-"Karriere" in der MA/en Interwikilinks zu unseren Artikel einfügen wollte, wurde ich sofort darauf angesprochen, dies gerade nicht zu tun, weil sich ein Bot darum kümmert (eine Frage am Rande: war das eigentlich der Bot von Benutzer:Plasmarelais?). Sollte das nun nicht mehr der Fall sein, werde ich wohl zukünftig auch noch daran denken müssen… --Pflaume 08:09, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder zum dritten Hallo Bravo, da meine Versuche Portait einzustellen ja mehr oder weniger eine Katastrophe war hab ich mir das Programm "Passbild-Generator" besorgt, dass ist kostenlos und hat verschiedene Einstellmöglichkeiten. Gruß--Sisko2375 16:57, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab in diesem Programm die voreinstellung "Passbild" genommen, ist das Format falsch?? Gruß--Sisko2375 17:14, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, Bravo normalerweise bearbeite ich meine Bilder mit Adobe Photoshop C3S, da kann ich dann Bildgröße 3,00X4,00 Pixel eingeben muss aber das Seitenverhältniss korrigieren entsperren meinst Du das. Gruß --Sisko2375 18:14, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) BdT Ups... ich wusste, dass ich was vergessen habe, aber nicht mehr was! --One of four 15:06, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Berkeley (Stadt) Hallo Bravo, ich war für paar Stunden nicht online, würde der Artikel Berkley (Stadt) gelöscht? Gruß--Sisko2375 20:41, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Flaggschiff des Prätor Ist Flaggschiff des Prätor nicht eigentlich ein Eigenname? Entsprechend dürfte er eigentlich nicht in den Fall gesetzt werden, oder? (PS: Bitte hier beantworten, ich mag keine zerpflückten Diskussionen) --Mark McWire 12:39, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also als Eigenname habe ich das eigentlich nicht aufgefasst… selbst wenn aber, im Deutschen werden in der Regel auch Wörter in festen Wortfügungen gebeugt, auch in Eigennamen. Als Beleg konnte ich auf die Schnelle nur das finden: die Beschaeftigten des „Euro-Kreditinstituts AG” die Beratung bei der „Deutschen Bank” die Lieferung fuer die „Vereinigten Stahlwerke GmbH" sic! Dürfte ja das gleiche Muster sein.--Bravomike 12:56, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ah, ok. --Mark McWire 13:33, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tykenspalt Könntest du mal bitte Tyken-Spalt nach Tykenspalt verschieben? Ich kann es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. --Mark McWire 13:33, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt.--Bravomike 13:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zeitform Hallo Bravo, Endschuldigung aber ich Falle hi und da mal in der Zeitform durcheinander. Sorry. Gruß--Sisko2375 22:35, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Die zweite Haut Bei fällt bei der Übersetzung von undercover assignment der Name Geheimmission. Sonst ist eher von Infiltrationsmethode die Rede. MfG, -- 14:25, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bild Morgen Bravo, mir ist aufgefallen das beim erstellen eines Artikels der Button "Bild einfügen" nicht funkioniert. Gruß--Sisko2375 09:00, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey, das ist wahrscheinlich der Vorführeffekt, jetzt geht es auch bei mir. Gruß--Sisko2375 09:14, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Janir Hey Bravo, der Artikel Janir stammt von mir, war aber nicht angemeldet, kann man das noch ändern. Gruß--Sisko2375 13:19, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey Bravo, Danke für die Auskunft, ich Glaube den Aufwand sollte man doch nicht betreiben, aber Dank Dir. Gruß--Sisko2375 14:17, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yolja Fluss Hey Bravo, wenn Du in der MA/en Yolja River eingibts wird da von River gesprochen. Gruß--Sisko2375 22:02, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Morgen Bravo, habe mir mal die Episode 7/17 ( ) in angesehen und Sisko spricht der deutschen Fassung vom Yolja Fluss,genau so wie in der englischen Fassung. Gruß--Sisko2375 08:20, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Hey Bravo, ich möchte nochmal was zu diesem Thema sagen: Ich habe kein neues Lemma erstellt, sondern einen rotlink auf der Seite Bajor benutzt, dieser Link war angelegt als als Yolja-Fluss, wer den Link geändert hat weiß ich nicht, denn heute steht nur noch Yolja da. Das es im englischem anders gehandhabt wird ist ein nützlicher Hinweis. Ich Glaube solangsam das ich bei euch Fehl am Platz bin, vielleicht bin ich dafür schon zu Alt.Gruß--Sisko2375 15:00, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) O'Halloran Ich habe den Artikel unter dem falschen Namen erstellt - wo ist der Verschiebenbutten hin? - Bitte von O'Halloran auf David Gentry verschieben, damit ich den Artikel O'Halloran richtig anlegen kann. Danke Wahl des Kai Hey Bravo, schau Dir mal den Artikel an, ich Glaube da liegt ein Irrtum vor Kai Opaka ist nicht Tod, sie kann nur nicht den Mond verlassen, sonst würde sie sterben. Gruß--Sisko2375 13:45, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild getauscht Danke fürs ändern. --Klossi 14:24, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Verlinkung Ich habe mal ne frage, wenn ein Link wie Geschichte der Föderation nicht existiert, aber in Artikel Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten der entsprechende inhalt drin steht, sollte dann nicht der link wozu die Seite nicht Existiert zu den Bereich auf den Artikel verweisen wo es Existiert? z.b. in Dominion-Krieg war der Link Geschichte der Föderation, der zur einer nicht Existiereneden Seite führt. Jedoch existiert Geschichte der Föderation in Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten daher habe ich den Link dahin verändert. war das Falsch? NCC1701E 21:55, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Markierung Hey sag mal, wie kann ich in einem Artikel, den ich grade im Begriff bin zu bearbeiten, die Markierung einstellen, dass ich ihn grade gravierend ändere? Also das hier? --> Dieser Artikel wird gerade bedeutend geändert. Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch, da es sonst zu Änderungskonflikten kommt. Dieser Hinweis wurde gesetzt von. Danke im Voraus. Ach ja, es handelt sich um den T'Pol Artikel, bei dem ich bereits einige Abschnitte geändert habe, ihn aber Aufgrund der Masse nicht an einem Stück schaffe. Micha 01:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn ich mich einmischen darf: Benutze die Vorlage . -- 14:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Linkfix Danke für den Hinweis. -- 14:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hi Bravomike, könntest du als admin vllt. in dem Menü Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation den Punkt Spezial:Hochladen hinzufügen? Danke schon mal. --HenK | DisK 16:05, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich dachte da, wo auch "Zuletzt geändert" ist. Das steht momentan unter "Top-Inhalte". Ist das überhauot passend? Oder sollte das eher unter "Gemeinschaft"? --HenK | DisK 16:14, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar und vielen Dank. --HenK | DisK 16:18, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was vergessen: Vllt. sollte es besser "Datei hochladen" heißen. --HenK | DisK 16:20, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich bins wieder.^^ Könntest du im Menü nochmal "visited#|Am häufigsten besucht" durch Spezial:Mostvisitedpages ersetzten? Funktioniert momentan so nämlich nicht. -- 19:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bravo. Was sagst du denn zu dem Vorschlag? Kann man natürlich noch verbessern. Könnte man den mal umsetzen um zu sehen wie das in der Praxis aussieht? -- 16:47, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also das letzte dort war auch nur eine ergänzung zum eigentlichen vorschlag.^^ -- 19:15, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey danke für die Umstzung! Was mir grad einfällt ist, dass der oberpunkt „Gesellschaft und Kultur“ wegen dem gleichnamigen Prtal ja nun doppelt gemoppelt ist. Sollte dann dort statt dessen „category-Neue_Zeitlinie#“ und daneben vielleicht „category-Synchronsprecher#“ oder Darsteller oder sowas hin? -- 21:09, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Es werden nur 6 unterpunkte umgesetzt, das heißt es fehlt „Datei hochladen“ und „Neue Seite anlegen“. Muss vielleicht nochmal anders sortieren. -- 21:11, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi, kannst nochmal bei Gelegenheit hier reinschauen? -- 23:39, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Hey Bravo, große Bitte an Dich! Kannst Du meine neue Signatur von meiner Benutzerseite einbinden. Danke--Sisko2375 16:09, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey, ich habe eine Unterseite mit Signatur erstellt, die soll dann meine Standardsignatur werden. Danke--Sisko2375 16:15, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Quellen Hallo Bravomike. Zu meinen Bildern: Eigentlich bin'' ich'' mir sicher das ich die Quellen angegeben habe. Re:Bild Das wurde ja mittlerweile erledigt. Grund hierfür war, dass nach dem Uploaden, wo ich eine Beschreibung wie immer auch erstellte, kein Bild zu sehen war und eine Fehlermeldung auftauchte (die nicht sehr aufschlussreich war). Als ich dann die Funktion „Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen“ wählte, funktionierte es. Dabei hatte ich dann vergessen, die Beschreibung anzulegen. Oder hätte nicht die alte Beschreibung übernommen werden sollen? MfG, -- 10:10, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Navigationsleiste:Städte Hey Bravo, ich würde gerne eine Navigationsleiste: Städte hinzufügen. Ist das machbar und wenn ja wie mache ich das am besten. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 13:41, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hey Bravo, der Grundgedanke ist eigentlich das man sie Ändern kann,und an speziellen Bedürfnisse anpasst, zb. Navigationleiste:Städte XXXX und dann ""Städte auf Bajor" oder "Städte in Irland".Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 14:30, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hochladen einer neuen Version eines Bildes Hallo, ich habe mal eben eine kurze Frage. Wenn ich eine neue Version eines Bildes hochlade, muss ich da etwas bestimmtes beachten? ich habe hier und hier versucht eine neue Version hochzuladen, doch sowohl das Bild, als auch die Beschreibung ist imemr noch gleich, trotz das eine neue Version im Log vermerkt ist. Habe ich da noch irgendein Häkchen oder sonstiges vergessen? --D47h0r Talk 10:53, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Dänemark Morgen Bravo, ich wollte mich nochmal melden wegen den Artikel Dänemark. Ich habe rechachiert bevor ich den Artikel veröffentlich habe. Tycho Brahe: Quelle: http://www.chakoteya.net/Enterprise/07.htm englisch: ARCHER: There was a famous astronomer on Earth (drops small statuette through the mouth of a large carving) Tycho Brahe. He lost his nose in a duel over a math equation. (Shran knocks him down) deutsch: Archer: Ein berühmter Astronom der Erde Tycho Brahe. verliert seine Nase bei einem Duell über eine mathematische Gleichung. Quelle: Wikipedia: König Friedrich II., wie alle Herrscher seiner Zeit eher an Astrologie als an Astronomie interessiert, finanzierte die Sternwarten Uranienborg und Stjerneborg auf der damals noch dänischen Öresundinsel Ven vor Landskrona, an denen Brahe 21 Jahre lang forschte. Quelle: MA/en: Hamlet: Quelle: MA/en: Quelle: Wikipedia: Der dänische Prinz Hamlet erfährt eines Nachts durch den Geist seines kürzlich verstorbenen Vaters, dass sein Onkel Claudius der Mörder sei und Hamlet Rache üben müsse. ich gebe zu das ich bei Hamlet das wohl falsch formoliert habe. Da die Meinungsverschiedenheiten sich wohl häufen werde ich noch 2 Artikel die ich vorbereitet habe veröffentlichen und mich dann auf unbegrenzter Zeit von Memory Alpha verabschieden. Freundlichen Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 10:28, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Phaserpistole Im 22. Jahrhundert gab es aber halt nur Phasenpistolen, Phaser gab es erst ab der TOS bzw sind die Phaserpistolen in der TOS ja die Nachfolger der Laserpistolen muss noch schauen ob das sich bei der Folge um einen Übersetzungsfehler handelt. --Klossi 14:38, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich prüf das morgen nochmals, heute schaff ich das leider nicht mehr, aber ansonsten gehört ja diese Info eher zu den HGIs dieser Folge als zu den Verweisen. --Klossi 15:08, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Leise im Bearbeitungsfenster Bei mir fehlt die Leiste bei der Bearbeitung, hasst du das auch. P.S.: Kanst dir ja mal das anschauen: Klick --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 22:12, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Renhal Danke, erledigt.--Tobi72 07:56, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Verschiebung Danke. Erledigt.--Tobi72 08:01, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitung von Tuvok Hallo Bravomike, ich sitze gerade über einer Rechtschreibkorrektur für Sternzeit und bin wegen Tuvoks Geburtsdatum auf deine offene Bearbeitung von Tuvok gestoßen. Hast du einen Überblick, wann du die Seite freigeben wirst? --ToWo BS 22:21, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Die zweite Haut Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, -- 19:03, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Albtraum \ Alptraum Hallo Bravomike, jetzt bin ich aber sicher den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Du hast Alptraum nach Albtraum umgeleitet mit der Begründung. der Duden gestatte beide Schreibweisen. Jedoch ist (außer bei Duden vielleicht) „Alptraum“ immer noch die Hauptschreibweise, weil es zwar nicht von den Alpen_(Gebirge), aber von den Alpen_(Mythologie) abstammt, säuglingsgroße Monster, die nachts auf dem Schlafenden sitzen und ihm dadurch Schmerzen verursachen, die sich in schlechten Träumen äußern. Duden hat nur die Entwicklung verzeichnet, dass vielen Leuten egal ist, ob sie richtig schreiben, und lässt auch die bisher falschen Schreibweisen irgendwann mal zu. Aber wofür dann ein Regelwerk, wenn man die Leute irgendwann schreiben lässt, wie sie wollen. Sollte die Umleitung nicht zur Hauptschreibweise führen? --ToWo BS 20:43, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike, danke für die Antwort. Ich habe jetzt gesehen, dass sogar Bastian Sick in seiner Kolumne beim Zwiebelfisch „eingeknickt“ ist. Dann geben wir doch auf und behalten Albtraum. --ToWo BS 11:03, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Lewis Zimmerman auf Deep Space 9.jpg Warst schneller, wollte eben genau auf as gleiche Lemma verschieben...--Tobi72 13:07, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hector Berlioz Im Film Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt wird relativ weit am Anfang (in Picard's Raum) eine Oper gespielt. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Werk von Hector Berlioz. Es wird aber nirgendwo ein Bild von ihm gezeigt. Kann ich ein Bild von ihm Hochladen, auch wenn es non canon ist? Wäre irgendwie logisch. Ich bin da aber nicht so sicher, deswegen frage ich sie. --Voyagerfreak2 15:36, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Verlinkungen im Artikel "Typ-4-Microinduzierer" Hast du in näherer Zukunft vor, Artikel zum Thema Microschaltkreis und/oder Borg-Sensorknoten zu erstellen? Falls nicht, würde ich empfehlen die ursprünglichen Verlinkungen wiederherzustellen. Rote Links machen sich nicht so gut. --Voyagerfreak2 15:17, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Typ-4-Microinduzierer Warum hast du den Redirect zum Artikel Typ-4-Microinduzierer gelöscht. Ich verstehe ja, warum du den Artikel umbenannt hast (Bindestrich vergessen, mein Fehler), aber warum du mein Redirect gelöscht hast, verstehe ich nicht. Das Problem ist nämlich folgendes: Wenn ich in das MA-Suchfenster eingebe "Typ-4", dann ist das einzige was er mir noch anzeigt: Typ-4 Microinduzierer! Wie jeder normale Mensch klicke ich natürlich den Eintrag aus dem Suchfenster an. Dan kommt die Anzeige: Dieser Artikel existiert leider noch nicht! Anscheinend hat die Suchfunktion die Umbenennung nicht mitbekommen. Als ich das gemerkt hatte, habe ich einen Redirect eingerichtet, um das Problem zu beheben. Und für 1 Satz ist nun wirklich keine große Speicherkapazität notwendig. Als ich Heute nochmal nach dem Artikel sehen wollte, klickte ich auf den Eintrag der Suchfunktion, um die Meldung zu erhalten, dass der Artikel gelöscht worden ist. Nur gaaaaaaaaaaanz klein steht mal, dass der Artikel umbenannt wurde. Ist es also nicht eigentlich sinnvoll, an dieser Stelle einen Redirect einzurichten? Bitte um Antwort! --Voyagerfreak2 18:07, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Drehbücher DS9 Hatte deine Änderung nicht gesehen und nun bei den nächsten 45 Episoden die Änderung wie heute im Laufe des Tages gemacht, eingefügt. Muss ich halt nochmal durch alle durch...--Tobi72 22:22, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Königreich für einen Bot... Aber das geht schon. Werde erst einmal ein paar Bilder hochladen und dann nach und nach weiter machen mit den Drehbüchern. Dann ist es einfacher mal nachzuschauen.--Tobi72 22:50, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Was sind das für welche? Auch die Drehbücher oder Abschriften aus den Episoden? Ich denke Drehbücher sind genug, da diese ja auch als Quelle akzeptiert werden, sofern sie nicht der entgültigen Version widersprechen.--Tobi72 22:57, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Für alle Fälle eine Alternative für die Serien, bei denen das Drehbuch nicht vorliegt, aber es sollte in dem Fall ein Hinweis dran, dass es nur bedingt als canonisch angesehen wird. Dann kann es auch bei Deep Space 9 rein.--Tobi72 23:06, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Trekors Prophezeiung Kannst du ggf. beim Verschieben der Episode Trekors Prophezeiung helfen? Das wird dann doch als Lemma für den InUniverse-Artikel benötigt. Danke.--Tobi72 11:17, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke--Tobi72 16:29, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Verlinkungen in Bildbeschreibungen Warum werden Verlinkungen in Bildbeschreibungen eigentlcih immer konsequent gelöscht? --Voyagerfreak2 13:49, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke --Voyagerfreak2 13:14, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Editcounter zeigt irreführende Zahlen an Ich habe auf meiner Benutzerseite vor ein paar Tagen einen Editcounter eingebaut. Jetzt das Problem: Der große Editcounter (neben dem Benutzerbild) zeigt 306 Edits. der eingebaute Editcounter hingegen 308. Was ist da los? --Voyagerfreak2 16:19, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Executive Officer Ich wundere mich gerade, warum "Executive Officer" in der Übersetzung als "Ausführender Offizier" falsch sein sollte, sowohl die WP nutzt diese Übersetzung (natürlich unter Vorbehalt, dass dort auch nicht immer alles stimmen muss), dazu ist die Übersetzung des Wortes als Adjektv nunmal auch "ausführend". Daher meine Verwunderung, warum die Übersetzung nicht korrekt sei, hast du dafür irgendwelche konkreten Belege? --D47h0r Talk 09:13, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC)